Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays have been gradually applied and widely accepted as a result of their characteristics, namely, lightness, thin profile, and low power consumption. Liquid crystal displays are widely used for a portable computer such as a laptop computer, office automation equipment, audio/video equipment, indoor and outdoor advertisement display devices, and others.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel having pixels, a backlight unit that radiates light onto the liquid crystal display panel, a data driver that supplies data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a scan driver that provides a scan signal to scan lines of the liquid crystal display panel, and a control circuit that controls the data driver and the scan driver. Each of the pixels drives liquid crystals of a liquid crystal layer by varying an electric field created by the difference between data voltage of a pixel electrode and a common voltage of a common electrode, thus modulating light incident from the backlight unit.
In order to reduce the power consumption of the liquid crystal display, the data driver may be driven in a column inversion method in which the polarity of data voltages supplied to the data lines is inverted at regular intervals. Further, in order to enhance the image quality of the liquid crystal display, the data driver may be driven in a dot inversion method in which adjacent pixels are supplied with the data voltages of different polarities by changing a connection structure between the pixels and the data lines. That is, because the pixels are supplied with the data voltages in the dot inversion method, even though the data driver supplies the data voltages in the column inversion method, the liquid crystal display device may reduce power consumption without reducing image quality.
The pixels may be arranged such that the polarity of the data voltage charged to each of the pixels connected to a first side of the data lines assumes a first polarity, and the polarity of the data voltage charged to each of the pixels connected to a second side of the data lines assumes a second polarity. However, when the liquid crystal display panel is fabricated, a process error of the data lines may occur. In this case, even if the same level of data voltages is supplied with respect to the common voltage, a difference may occur between the data voltage charged to each pixel connected to the first side (e.g. left side) of the data lines and the data voltage charged to each pixel connected to the second side (e.g. right side) of the data lines. For example, when a process error of the data lines occurs in the direction of the first side, distances between the pixels connected to the first side of the data lines and the data lines are shortened, and distances between the pixels connected to the second side of the data lines and the data lines are lengthened. Hence, a difference between the common voltage and the data voltage having the first polarity supplied to each of the pixels connected to the first side of the data lines may be greater than a difference between the common voltage and the data voltage of the second polarity supplied to each of the pixels connected to the second side of the data lines. Thereby, a difference may occur between a grayscale expressed by the pixels connected to the first side of the data lines and a grayscale expressed by the pixels connected to the second side of the data lines, so that a user may experience an undesirable flicker when he or she is viewing an image displayed on the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.